opossumfandomcom-20200214-history
Opossum
Long Tail Oppossums While Rare in Canopy (Petunia suggest there are only about thirty living in the area) several Long tail Opossums have been shown so far in the comic. Poppy Odeletta Possum - The comic main character Lily Possum - Poppy's daughter Harley and Charlie - two Opossums (living?) in the industrial district. Seen transporting 44 bottles an unknown substance for Fazzi. First seen here Unnamed Opossum mother - seen here she is the only one seen properly applauding poppy for her role in stopping the dragon. Carol, Professional Heckler - First seen here, but mentioned earlier, this Opossum was meant to heckle Ewe Lala during her performance, but Poppy accidentally took their place. Triva * Opossums are technically "Feral" animals as they are creature that aren't linked to magic. * Society-wise, opossums are typically considered “non-entities” at best. * They have fairly effective healing ability and strong immune systems. They get sick less often and broken bones will heal over a few days, assuming they’re set properly. * Opossums only live to about thirty due to the lack of magic in their bodies. However, physically, they stop growing around age 12-14. * Opossums have a protein that make their bodies resistant to the effects of poison. It’s called Lethal Toxin-Neutralizing Factor. * Opossums can be born under Lucky Stars, but they receive no benefits Racial Slurs * Poucher * Clockbelly * Baldtail Short Tailed Opossum/Gamba This variation of Opossum is the only type that can use magic. They also tend to be quite smug about this fact. Their small capacity of magic ability is due to their branch of life surviving Didelphi’s attack. You can actually see it on the second page, below the break-off point. * Short tailed opossums live to be about 60-70 max. ** For reference, Friedrich is 41 years old, his wife is 36, and his children are all 5. * Friedrich mentions that they are technically called "Gamba" Long Tailed Opossums and Magic Some of the rules are as follows: * Any direct contact with magic is negated. * Heat from magic fire wouldn't hurt them, but a normal fire caused by a magic spark would. * They can’t be probed or scanned by magic of any kind, which has the awkward side effect in that they won’t show up on most commercial cameras or voice recorders. ** Non-magical ones do thankfully exist, though. * If they touch a person who has a spell cast on them, that spell will end, but touching someone who has consumed a potion that directly alters their physical makeup will have no effect. * Thick gloves are usually enough to stop the effect, but some individuals have larger and/or more potent fields of negation for unknown reasons, so sometimes they can’t be within a few feet of magic. * Any magical construct that has an opossum touch its power source will stop functioning for as long as they maintain contact, but if magic is directly tied to an object via charm or other means, it won’t be absorbed entirely and will return when the opossum stops touching it. If the opossum somehow negates the charm itself though, they can disrupt it permanently. * As long as they’re holding something magical, it drains the magic out of it, but as soon as they let go of it, the magic comes right back. * There is an absolutely minuscule amount of magic that is permanently lost, but I suppose depending on how little magic an object is still charged with and how long the opossum holds it, it can be argued that there is a risk of completely nullifying weakened artifacts for good. Category:Race